Love trilogy: Part three
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: The last of the series. To get the twins out of her hair Kimiko tries to set the twins up with their best friends. While she's doing that Rai wants to pop the question. Will he do it? RaixKim, ClayxOC, OmixOC, OCxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was sunny morning at the Xiaolin temple and Kimiko was in the kitchen making breakfast when Raimundo walked in.

"Hey something smells good. Mornin beautiful" Rai said

"Morning Rai." Kimiko said giving her boyfriend a passionate good morning kiss on the lips.

Aqua walked to get her plate before anyone else.

"Eww! Flannery! Rai and Kim are sucking face again!" Aqua said in disgust.

"Good morning to you too Aqua." Kim said angerily after breaking away.

"Yea well you two just ruined my apeitie." Aqua said.

"Really?" Rai asked.

"Nah! I'm just playing with ya! My apeities always good." Aqua said fixing herself a plate.

"Don't you have anything to do today Aqua?" Kimiko asked

"If you two are trying to get rid of me and Flannery it's not going to work. I don't go any where with out that girl and she doesn't go anywhere with out me. Point blank. The only thing we don't do together is double date." Aqua said taking her plate and leaving.

Then an idea struck Kimiko's head.

"Rai that's it!" Kimiko said excitedly.

"What's it?"

"I found a way to get the twins out of our hair so we can some alone time"

"Well what?"

"We set them up on some blind dates so they can find someone to keep them busy."

"Kim that's perfect!" Raimundo said giving Kim a small kiss on the lips.

Later that morning Kimiko walked into the sleeping quarters to see the twin in their room eating their breakfast.

"Hey girls how are you doing?" Kimiko said with a big smile on her face.

"What do you want Kim?" Flannery asked.

"Why whatever makes you think that I want something?" Kim asked

"Well because you're talking to us instead of sucking face with your boyfriend" Aqua said taking a biting out of her food.

"I would punch her in the back of the head but she does have a point." Flannery said

"Okay I'll just get to the point. How do you feel about blind dating?" Kim asked full of hope.

"Hah! You're funny Kim. But seriously Kim blind dating isn't our thing." Aqua said.

"Well why not?" Kim asked.

"Because with Aqua guys too far and try to kiss her or something and then she punches them in the face." Flannery explained.

"And with Flannery they're afraid of a girl with brains and they feel stupid when they go out with her." Aqua explained.

"Do you two always do that? Get the other twin to explain for you?" Kimiko asked

"Yea pretty much" they said at the same time.

"Listen I still think you should put into consideration." Kimiko said.

"Whatever Kim blind dating is retarted." Aqua said.

Flannery's cell phone goes off.

"Hold on real quick" Flannery said putting her phone to her ear. "Oh hey! How are you?" She said talking to the person on the phone. "I'll catch with you guys later." Flannery said walking out of the room.

"Who's she talking to?" Kimiko asked.

"More than likely her friend Roy. She talks to him almost as she does me. She's got a total crush on him. You want to set Flannery up with someone he's the best choice." Aqua said.

"Do you know where I can reach him?" Kimiko said getting excited.

"He lives at the Southern Xiaolin at the bottom of our mountain." Aqua explained.

"Thanks Aqua!" Kimiko said.

Just then Clay walked in.

"Hey Master Fung wants us to meet in the Main room." Clay told them

"Thanks Clay" Kim said.

They walk into the main room and see Master Fung and Dojo.

"Ah young ones please sit down." Master Fung told them. "I have great news."

"Your going to give us an allowence right?" Aqua asked.

Master Fung let out a sigh. "No Aquanette"

"Well so much for our buying our own puppy." Flannery said.

"Darn!" Aqua said snapping her fingers.

"What is it Master?" Omi asked.

"The temples are having their annual temple banquet and you are all invited." Master Fung said.

"Ah man a prissy banquet? We won't have to dress up will we?" Aqua said.

"Of course Aquanette appearence is everything." Master Fung said. "Also there will be four students coming to stay with us for while their Master is away. Also Flannery would you be willing to sing at the banquet?" Master Fung asked.

"Sure Master Fung"

"Master Fung I can play the violin at the banquet" Aqua said.

"What?" Rai asked. "You play the violin?"

"It's not something I'm proud of but my mom felt like playing an intrument would keep my mind off of doing bad things. Boy was she wrong." Aqua said with a chuckle.

"So when is the banquet Master Fung?" Kimio asked

"It will be in 4 days and will be held here." Master Fung.

After the meeting the twins sit in their room and talk about their plans for the party

"Can I borrow one of your dresses for the prissy banquet?" Aqua asked.

"Oh I'm not wearing a dress." Flannery said

"Excuse me?" Aqua said surprised. "Little miss fashion designer, little miss matching dress with every hand bag?"

"I felt like I'd do something different. I'm wearing a dress tube top and some dress bell bottoms." Flannery said.

"Wow very 60s hippie" Aqua said with a laugh. "Can you make me one?"

"Sure. Mine is white with black polka dots so yours will be black with white polka dots. Is that okay?" Flannery asked.

"Sure. It'll be cute we'll be like yin and yang." Aqua said. Kimiko walks in with a big smile on her face. "Oh no Kim's got I-got-a-better-plan look on her face."

"So if you won't go on a date with someone you _don't _know then how about someone you _do _know?" Kimiko asked.

"Like who? Because it is like physical impossible for me to dance with Omi" Aqua said.

"No! Not Omi or Clay. Your best friends Roy and Marth I believe?" Kimiko asked.

"We can go like on a best friend date." Flannery said

"But it won't be anything serious right?" Aqua asked.

"Oh of course not." Kimiko said. "Just a meeting between old friends. Well I'll leave you girls to whatever you were doing" Kimiko said before walking out.

"Kim scares me sometimes" Flannery said

"Word" Aqua said agreeing with her.

Kimiko was walking toward the kitchen. _"Oh we'll see about that" _Kimiko said to herself


	2. Chapter 2

The twins were waiting by the trail for the guests of the temple to come.

"Aqua how do I look?" Flannery said fluffing her curls.

"What do you care?" Aqua asked.

"Because I want to look nice for Roy. I haven't seen him in a while and I want to look nice." Flannery said. "How does my lipstick look?"

"First of all who wears lipstick anymore? What is this the 60s?" Aqua asked. "And besides if you like him so much just tell him"

"You punching boys in the face has obviously hasn't told you anything about dating. Besides he's my best friend, if I asked him and he says no it'll ruin our friendship. I like the level we're at now." Flannery said.

"I still think you're being a pansy." Aqua said with a shrug.

"So what about you?" Flannery asked.

"What about me?"

"Y'know" Flannery said "You and Marth, Marth and you?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Marth! He's like a poker buddy or someone you do graffiti with. No biggie" Aqua said

"You never know" Flannery said.

They see 4 teenagers walking up the trail.

"Roy!" Flannery squealed.

"Marth!" Aqua also squealed.

They met their friends have way and give them a hug.

"It is so nice to see you again Marth! You're so tall" Aqua said.

"Yea and you're...still really short." Marth chuckled.

"You're so mean!" Aqua said punching him in the arm

"Ow! But you still got that mean left hook" Marth said rubbing his arm.

"And proud of it" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"So how are you Flannery?" Roy asked.

"I've been good. The whole temple things been good." Flannery said.

"Cool. Oh guys these are our friends that live at the temple too. This is Mirabella or Mira" Roy said pointing to a girl with black hair and jade eyes "And Clara-Ann" Pointing to the other girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi" Mira said with a slight Spanish accent.

"Howdy" Clara said with a Southern accent.

"Hey you talk like Clay. Are you from Texas?" Aqua asked.

"I'm actually from Kentucky but I was born in Texas" Clara said.

"You should talk to Clay you two would get along great. C'mon he's probably in the kitchen it's like his hangout." Aqua said. "C'mon lets go" Aqua, Clara, and Marth walk inside.

"So Mira Roy tells me your from Spain?" Flannery ask

"Yes Madrid to be excat." Mira said.

"Did he tell you that I am from Spain?" Flannery said.

"Really? Are you part Spanish?" Mira asked.

"Yea 1/3 on my dad's side." Flannery said.

"Really? You can't even tell because you and your sister are so light skinned." Mira said.

"Yea well that's because we're 2/3 Asian." Flannery said.

"As much as I love to hear you lovely ladies talk I have to get some food into my belly quick" Roy said

"We'll talk later." Flannery said "Roy's always been the impatiencent type"

They walk into kitchen and see the others.

"Oh and this is my brother Roy and my other friend Mirabella." Marth introduced.

"Call me Mira for short" Mira said.

"So how long are you guys staying?" Kimiko asked.

"We leave two days after the banquet" Roy said.

_"More than enough time to put my plan in action" _Kimiko thought.

Later after dinner Kim and Rai sit outside under their favorite spot: The Cherry blossom tree.

"This plan is perfect Kim. Roy and Marth seem perfect for the twins." Rai said.

"Just had to think about it. If they don't want to go out with a stranger why not a friend." Kim said.

"I'll be right back Kim. I have to go check on something" Rai said standing up.

"Okay I'll be right here" Kim said.

The twins were in their room playing video games when Rai walked in.

"Hey guys. Can I talk to you right quick you right quick?" Rai asked.

"Hold on like two seconds Rai. I'm about to beat Aqua in this race" Flannery said.

"Hah! Yea right!" Aqua said.

The T.V. flashed winner player one.

"Hah!" Flannery said.

"Damn it!" Aqua said throwing the controller.

"Now what did you want to talk about Rai?" Flan asked

"Now I know this seems sudden but...I want to purpose to Kimiko" Rai said.

"Awww!" The twins let out together.

"Did you get her a ring?" Flannery asked.

"Yep. Got it a few days ago" Rai said proudly.

"Well let us see it" Aqua said.

Rai reached down into his pocket and pulled out a light purple diamond with a silver band.

"Look at that rock" Flannery said.

"I know it's a lot bigger than I thought" Aqua said not giving Raimundo any sort of credit. "How'd you afford this?"

"I save money when I really want something. And I really wanted to give the ring to Kimiko"

The twins let out another 'aww'

"Will you two stop doing that?!" Rai yelled.

"We're sorry. It's just really romantic" Flannery said.

"So where are you going to do it?" Aqua asked.

"I was hopeing to do it at the banquet." Rai said. "But you can't tell Kimiko." Rai said looking toward Aqua.

"Don't worry about it. I love surprises" Aqua said.

"Flannery?" Rai asked

"I'll make sure she's never in the room alone with Kimiko, Rai. I'll make sure everything goes perfect" Flannery said.

"Thanks Flannery." Rai said walking out

"How come no one in this temple trust me?" Aqua asked.

"I trust you Aqua." Flannery said.

"Really?"

"Not as far as I can throw you."

Aqua let a surprised gasp.

"But I still love you Aqua bear!" Flannery said in baby voice giving her sister a big hug.

Aqua let out a groan and rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Flannery giving Aqua a manicure in the kitchen when Clay walked in

"Hey Clay" The twins greeted.

"Hey little ladies" Clay said.

"Clay do you have a date to the banquet thingy tomorrow?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua little personal" Flannery said.

"I'm just saying. We have our 'dates' Rai and Kim are going together and he and Omi aren't going with out dates...and neither are Clara and Mira!" Aqua said.

"Aqua's got a point Clay. You should totally ask Clara-Ann to banquet" Flannery said.

"Do ya really think so?" Clay asked.

"Of course she acts just like you if you were you know a chick!" Aqua said "And the reason we know that is because she fought us for the last piece of steak at dinner like you do."

"We won of course" Flannery said giving Aqua a high five "Just ask her."

"Yea you guys can tell each other cow jokes or something" Aqua said.

"Okay I will. I'll see you ladies later" Clay said walking outside

"Amazing"

"What?" Flannery asked.

"He didn't come here to get something to eat." Aqua said. "We changed a life."

"Now all we have to do is work on Omi" Flannery said.

"I got it. Omi!" Aqua called out to Omi.

"Did you call on me Aquanette?" Omi asked as he walked in.

"Yea we think we should escort Mirabella to the banquet." Aqua said.

"Why would I do that?" Omi asked confused.

"Because she's very pretty and she'll give you lots of girls kisses and candy." Aqua said.

"I will go ask her at once!" Omi said running out of the door

"Okay how on earth did you do that?" Flannery asked

"You just have to talk on Omi level. Three things Omi lives for, dragon of water training, Hugs and Kisses from girls, and Candy. Even more funny when you make him beg" Aqua explained

"See it's fun to use your brain!" Flannery said rubbing Aqua's head.

"Oh shut up."

Later that day the twins were sitting out on the porch.

"Flannery do I have to wear these stupid high heels?" Aqua said swinging her legs

"Yes you have to get use to them because if we're going to be yin and yang at the party we both have to wear high heels" Flannery said.

"Yea whatever"

"Hey guys can I talk to you right quick?" Kimiko asked as she walked outside.

"Sure Kim" The twins said.

"Well you know that me and Rai have been dating for a while and I think he might purpose to me." Kimiko said with a smile on her face

"Uh sorry Kim we can't do that." Flannery said filing her nails.

"Yea our sneaking days are over" Aqua said

"Why on earth would you stop doing that? Aren't you guys like trained ninjas or something?" Kimiko asked

"Correction Aqua's the ninja I'm just a right hand man. Besides we get in trouble with Master Fung and we get grounded and that's no fun now is it Kimiko?" Flannery said

"Yea I guess so. I'll see you guys later then." Kimiko said walking back into the temple.

"Oh man that was hard!" Flannery said wiping her forehead.

"Yea. Now for the next thing. Raimundo!" Aqua said.

"What?" Rai said sticking his head out the door frame.

"We're done being your stupid double agents. Now pay up!" Aqua said.

"Alright, alright." Rai said digging into his pocket to pull out two 20s. "So what did Kimiko ask for?"

"Just to spy on you and figure out if you're going to purpose to her" Flannery said.

"Hey check it out. I got it engraved yesterday" Rai said handing the ring to Flannery.

"To my darling Kimiko" Flannery said reading the ring.

The twins let out a unison 'aww!'

"You guys are stupid. I'll see you guys later" Rai said putting the ring back into his pocket and walking back into the kitchen.

"He's the stupid one he paid for double agents." Aqua said putting her money away.

Later that night. Aqua was getting ready for bed when a knock came to her door.

"Who is it?" Aqua asked.

"It's me" Marth said from the other side of the door.

"Oh come in" Aqua said putting her hair up in a ponytail as Marth walked into the room. "What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to talk before you went to bed. Can we talk real quick?"

"Sure" She said as they both sat down on her bed.

"You know. Omi, Rai, and Clay said that I shouldn't take you to the banquet because you'll do something to embrasses me."

"Really. They did?" Aqua said a little hurt "Well you know I would never do that."

"I know you won't. And despite what everyone says about you I'm really glad I get to be your date to the banquet"

"Wow thanks Marth that's really nice of you." Aqua said smiling.

"Yea and I don't blame you if you beat up the guys tomorrow." Marth said starting to stand up.

"I'll but that into consideration" Aqua said with a giggle

"I'll see you later." Marth said involintaryly giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out.

"Y-yea b-bye" Aqua said with a blush and grabbing her cheek


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm really really sorry! I've just been caught up in other things. So here the next Chapter 4**

* * *

The twins were in the kitchen eating breakfast the morning of the ball.

"So what does Raimundo want us to do for the whole proposal?" Aqua asked.

"Well romantic lighting, nice music, Kimiko looking all nice and pretty stuff like that." Flannery said.

"Why can't he just come out and say 'Yo Kim you want to marry me? No? Okay then' Y'know stop dancing around the subject"

"Aqua you can't just come out and say it you have to make the atmosphere"

"Humans are so confusing" Aqua said shaking her head.

Kimiko walked in with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning." She said dreamingly.

"What's up with you?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know I just woke up with a feeling that something great was going to happen."

"You have no idea" Aqua said only to earn the elbow to the gut from Flannery "Ow!"

"You say something Aquanette?" Kimiko asked

"Uh nothing, nothing at all." Aqua said rubbing her stomach.

"Rai says we're going to do something very special for the ball tonight. I wonder what is it." Kimiko said.

"Who knows knowing Raimundo" Flannery said.

"Yea that boy is full of mystery" Aqua agreed.

"Yea I guess you're right. Well I'd better get going." Kimiko said

"Where are you going Kim?" Flannery asked.

"The girls and I are going dress shopping. You guys coming?" Kimiko asked.

"No, no. I can't hang around girls for to long I'll end up biting people." Aqua said shaking her head.

"Yea it's true and besides I already have my outfit together so there's no need for me to go" Flannery said.

"Okay if you say so." Kimiko said walking out.

"She has absolutely no idea does she?" Flannery said.

"Of course not Kimiko usually doesn't have idea about things" Aqua said

Rai walked in and sat down at the table.

"Good morning chicas" Rai said propping his legs on the table

"Morning Rai" Flannery greeted

Aqua let out a 'hmph' type noise.

"What's wrong with you?" Rai asked.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" Aqua asked angerily. "You and the guys told Marth that he shouldn't go to the ball with me because I would do something to embarrass him"

"Rai you did what?" Flannery asked shocked

"Uh yea about that see the boys and I- We- um-" Rai stammered trying to find the answer

"And give us one good reason why we should help you anymore when you were so rude to my little sister." Flannery said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yea!" Aqua agreed

Raimundo pulled out 4 twenty dollar bills from his wallet. "How bout I up your pay a little" He said waving the bills back and forth.

Aqua let out a small groan before snatching the money out of his hand. "You're lucky we want to stay in business"

"So what do you want?" Flannery asked.

"I want flowers. Lots em those white and purple roses that Kimiko likes a lot. Can you make it happen?" Rai asked.

The twins let out a scoff and looked at each. "When have we not made things happend Raimundo?" Aqua said stating the obvious

"Oh right. Just make sure it happens" Rai said walking out.

"So do you have any plans for tonight Aqua?" Flannery asked.

"What do you mean? I was just going to eat and watch people dance." Aqua said witha shrug

"What?!" Flannery said shocked. "Aqua you're a great dancer don't you have trophies and things like that?"

"Yea but I don't like to flaut my talents. Besides I'll get nervous with Marth around me." Aqua said blushing.

"...What?! Flannery said standing up. "No sister of mine is going to be nervous about anything. Esepically if she's you." Flannery said grabbing Aqua's hand and pulling her up. "C'mon"

"Where are we going?" Aqua said becoming a scared.

"I'm going to give you a make over" Flannery said.

"No! Please no more make overs! I'm to young!" Aqua said dramtically

"Aqua don't be such a baby. This will help you boost your confidence. All we need is a little make up some hair stuff a nice little dress" Flannery said holding Aqua's cheeks with one hand smushing them into her lips.

"I thought you didn't have to wear a dress" Aqua said trying to talk while Flannery was holding her face.

"Trust me Aqua in this situation you're in you're going to need it. As a matter fact I'm going to need some back up" Flannery said.

"Back up?" Aqua asked frightfully.

"Yea. Kimiko! Clara! Mira! Could you come in here please?" Flannery called out to them.

"Yea Flannery?" Kimiko said as the girls came in.

"I need your help giving an Aqua a make over" Flannery explained

"Oh that sounds fun" Kimiko said happily. "I'd love to help"

"Us too" Clara and Mira added

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Aqua asked.

"No not really" Flannery said witha shrug

"But I have rights too." Aqua said whining.

"Not this time" Flannery said dragging her out of the room with the girls following her.

Later that night the boys were waiting in the living room for their dates to come out.

"Hey how much you guys wanna bet that Aqua's not gonna wear a dress" Raimundo said smirking.

"C'mon dude cut Aquanette some slack she's a really nice person" Marth said.

"Maybe nice to you." Rai said.

Flannery and Kimiko walk out. Flannery is wearing a white halter dress and white high heels. She has her hair in a side ponytail with white flower in it. Kimiko is wearing a long red dress and red high heels. She has her hair straight with a red clip in it.

"Wow Kimiko you look amazing" Raimundo said blushing.

"Gee thanks Raimundo." Kimiko said giving him a small kiss

"Flannery I thought you were going to wear the belling bottoms." Omi said.

"Yea I was but I put them on and they didn't feel right. Lucky I made a back up dress." Flannery said twirling around. "How's it look?"

"You look amazing Flannery." Roy said standing up and walking over to her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Wow uh thanks Roy. That's so sweet of you." Flannery said blushing.

"Hey Flannery where's Aquanette?" Clay asked.

"Oh Clara and Mira are still trying to get her to come out. I don't see why she's so upset she looks absolutely radient. I do great work." Flannery said with a shrug.

Mira and Clara walk out. Clara is wearing a light blue dress and black flats and Mira is wearing a green dress and black high heels.

"Okay she's agreed to come out" Clara said.

"But?" Flannery said knowing Aqua.

"You have to buy her 12 pack of red bull and some sort of candy bar without nouget in it." Mira said.

"Okay I'll do it" Flannery said after letting out a small groan.

"She says she'll do it Aquanette" Clara called out to her.

They heard Aqua let out a groan. "Okay I'm coming!"

Aqua walks out wearing a silver dress that stop mid thigh with shiny material that resembled broken glass all over the dress. She also wearing shiny silver heels. She has her down showing off her ice blonde waves.

"I know why I have my hair up all the time. Man oh man do I have a lot of hair!" Aqua said straching her scalp. "And why is this dress so short?" Aqua said trying to pull the dress down more.

"Aquanette you look amazing. Beautiful even" Marth said standing up and walking over to her.

"Uh you really think so?" Aqua said blushing. Marth simply wrapped an arm around her waist. "Uh waist"

"I know so. C'mon guys let's get going." Marth said


End file.
